Battle City 2: The Pharaoh's Army
by Kitsune Triforce
Summary: The gang barely has time to recover from the storm when several Duel Monsters appear and pick up where Tora Warrior left off, destroying as much of Domino City as they can. To make matters worse, Yamimon is kidnapped!


Yay! This is the first chapter of Battle City 2!!! Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Rosa, Koda, Houdin, and Yamimon. Josh belongs to my friend...erm...Josh. But I gave the character his personality!

Chapter One: Back to School

First day of school!! Finding Nemo

...............

Almost a month had passed since the confrontation on top of the Kaiba Corp. tower.

Seto Kaiba was up late, adding new details to his rapidly expanding virtual reality world. A knock on his office door startled him

"Seto? Are you in there?"

Seto got up and walked over to the door, opening it when he reached it.

"Mokuba, you should be in bed," He chided his younger brother.

"I can't sleep. It's storming outside and it woke me up." Mokuba entered the room, followed by Koda, a young dragon duel monster they had befriended last month.

"It woke me up, too," Koda said, folding his wings in irritation.

Mokuba eyed the computer screen curiously. "What are you working on, big brother?"

"I'm adding a few more monsters to the virtual world's database," Seto explained, showing the screen to his little brother and Koda.

"Hey! That's me!" Koda said, recognizing one of the creatures on the screen. "I'm a lot cuter in person, though."

"Hey, big brother?"

"Yeah?" Seto replied.

"Can we try the game out together when you're done changing it?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure, since we don't have to worry about being trapped in it again," Seto said with a smile.

"Alright!" Mokuba cheered.

Koda was sitting on the floor. He looked up at the Kaiba brothers. "Hey, can I see those Egyptian God Cards again?"

"Sure," Seto clicked on the file. "Let me guess. You want to see the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Yup!"

Once the picture was on screen, Koda looked at it in awe. "Wow..."

"So you're really related to this guy?" Seto asked.

"Yeah! My great-great-great-great grandfather...or was it five greats? Anyway, he was the Winged Dragon of Ra that was in Egypt 5,000 years ago."

Mokuba blinked. "You don't look like him."

"That's because I'm a lower stage."

"So you'll be a Winged Dragon of Ra someday?" Mokuba asked.

"Yep!" Koda said proudly. "Once I'm all grown up, that'll be me!"

.................

Yugi was having his own problems sleeping.

When it had started storming, Yamimon had woken up and gotten scared. Yugi had woken up to Yamimon's whimpering.

After a few minutes, Yamimon had calmed down and asked Yugi what his backpack was for.

"It's to hold my school stuff. School's starting up again in a few days, Yamimon. I have to go to school, so you'll have to stay here with Grandpa."

"What's school?" Yamimon asked.

"It's a place where you go to learn things," Yugi explained.

"Like what?"

"Like history, math, English..." Yugi replied.

"Oh," Yamimon said. "Why can't I go to school?"

"You're a duel monster, and people would freak out if they saw you."

"Oh, okay! I'll just stay here and help watch the shop!" Yamimon bounced up and down on the bed excitedly.

"And no sugar for you while I'm gone."

"Aww!"

..............

Seto finally finished uploading the new characters to his game. It had taken a few hours to finish, and the storm had finally stopped. Rain still trickled down the windows, but the thunder and lightning had stopped. He turned off the computer and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

Mokuba had fallen asleep on the couch, and Koda had wandered off to bed. Seto got up and walked over to the couch, picking Mokuba up. He was very careful to avoid jostling Mokuba's broken left arm. He opened the door and headed upstairs to his brother's room.

.................

(In the Shadow Realm...)

"Perhaps we underestimated the humans, Master," a rather small Dark Dragon said nervously. The young duel monster had been "volunteered" by his fellow Dark Dragon soldiers to explain Tora Warrior's defeat in the real world in further detail to their Master.

Zubaba snorted. "Tell me something I don't already know, runt."

The Dark Dragon shifted nervously under the Phoenix's piercing stare.

"What was your name again?"

"Kafei, sir."

"Right, Kafei. Get out of my sight!"

Kafei quickly dashed out of the chamber, relieved to be out of his master's threatening presence.

"It appears that humans are more resourceful than I first thought. Perhaps I won't destroy them. After all, Shadow Dragon needs slaves to serve him."

Zubaba glanced over at the stone mosaic depicting his servants. His gaze fell on the carving after Tora Warrior's.

"Hebi!"

A giant snake slithered from out of the shadows. He bowed reverently. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Prepare yourself. You must go to the human realm and finish what Tora Warrior started. Leave the humans alive. Round them up, strip them of weapons, hurt them if you like, but no killing. I want them all alive, to live as slaves."

Hebi bowed. "My Lord, I hear and obey!"

The large serpent exited the room, his emerald eyes glittering excitedly.

Zubaba folded his wings and smirked.

"Tora Warrior out...Hebi in."

......................

A few days later...

"Wake up, Seto! It's time for school!"

Seto woke up to find Mokuba shaking him.

"Alright, Mokuba! I'm up, I'm up!"

Mokuba was already dressed, so he headed downstairs to have some breakfast while Seto got ready. Houdin, his Husky puppy, greeted him by enthusiastically barking.

Mokuba fed his dog, and then sat down to eat himself, pouring some cereal into a bowl. It was hard to do one-handed, but he managed to not spill anything.

He heard Seto enter the room and looked up at him. "I can't wait until I can get my cast off next month," Mokuba said. "It's a real pain. I'm lucky I'm right-handed."

"You'll have it off before you know it, Mokuba," Seto said with a smile, ruffling Mokuba's hair fondly.

"Um," said Koda's plaintive voice from the floor. "Sorry to break up the brotherly moment and all, but where's my breakfast?"

Seto and Mokuba looked at each other and rolled their eyes, smiling.

...................

It was a nice, sunny day out side, so the gang met up around Seto's house and walked to school together. Mokuba's school was on the way to Domino High, so he walked with his brother.

Despite the fact that they were all more or less friends now, Seto and Joey would still go at it. But now, it was more of a friendly type of argument. It still usually focused on Joey's dueling abilities, though.

That morning's argument was interrupted, however.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!"

They turned to see Rosa Pegasus running towards them, waving madly.

"Rosa?" Mokuba asked, confused. He was happy to see his best friend, but he thought Rosa had gone back home to America several weeks ago, after the whole Juggernaut mess had been cleared up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back!" Rosa said excitedly, hugging her best friend. She let go of Mokuba and then started to walk alongside the gang. "My dad said I could be an exchange student, just so long as I'm careful. I'm gonna go to school here the whole year!"

"So you'll be going to Domino Elementary with me?" Mokuba asked hopefully. It would be nice to have a friend to hang out with at school.

"You bet I am!" Rosa said with a grin. "It'll be just like before!"

......................

First stop was Mokuba's school. Rosa and Mokuba waved goodbye to their friends (and family).

"Bye, big brother!"

"See you after school, guys!"

Mokuba and Rosa walked up to the school.

Mokuba turned to Rosa. "The bell doesn't ring for a few minutes, so I have time to show you around the school yard. This is the..."

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite victim. Did you have a nice vacation, Smallish Kaiba? I know you missed me."

Mokuba froze up, wincing. "Oh great..."

The two friends turned around to see another kid walking towards them. He was taller than the two of them, and older. He was in his last year of elementary school.

"Josh..." Mokuba whispered to Rosa. "He's a bully. He won't leave me alone."

Josh stood in font of the two younger kids, smirking.

"Did your brother finally teach you how to duel? I doubt that would help you, but it wouldn't hurt to try. I personally think that you're a lost cause."

Mokuba looked down, clearly hurt by the older boy's cruel statements. Rosa stepped forward angrily.

"Leave him alone!"

Josh glanced at Rosa, amused. "Well, look at this. Mokuba, you've got yourself a girlfriend."

Mokuba turned red, but Rosa didn't back down. "I bet Mokuba's a better duelist than you!"

Josh was about to reply when the bell rang. He walked away fuming.

Rosa turned to Mokuba. "Just ignore him, buddy. He probably doesn't even know how to duel."

Mokuba grinned slightly. "He doesn't. But it still hurts when he makes fun of my dueling skills."

Rosa punched the air. "We'll show him someday. Come on, you need to show me where our class is!"

.....................

Hebi slithered his way up to a new portal. The old one had only been supported by the Juggernaut and had collapsed soon after the Storm ended with Tora Warrior using it. This portal was a new, permanent one that would continue to be used after the great serpent had fulfilled his duty.

Once he was through, he would finish what Tora Warrior had started, but the plan had some minor adjustments this time around.

And what better place to start this plan than in the Domino Subway System?

.............

Wow, chapter one of book 2 is finally up! Well, you know the drill. Read and Review!


End file.
